From Exorcist to Servant Ruler back to Witch
by Glazerienne
Summary: Instead of making his Master suffer fifty years of medical induce Coma, Death decided to send his Mistress into a new world where she could help his favorite Gundam Pilots
1. From Exorcist to Servant Ruler

**An;**

First time writing Gundam Wing/AC. I focused on Family Matters and a bit of Politics. Yes, Elina is from Moonlight Garden.

 **From Exorcist to Servant Ruler**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Bound to Protect.**

" **Allen!"**

Everything turned to dust. She did everything to her power to save her family. Her friends. She killed and destroyed everything that held her family into those chains. She even made a truce with the Fourteenth Noah, for god's sake so with Malcolm C. _fucking_ Luverrier and Cross Marian!

So where did she had gone wrong? Everything is planned to the last detail. Elina made sure that in one swoop, she _will end_ that blasted Holy War created by Apocryphos. Hell, she is ready to use her own life to destroy those fucking bastards in order to save them.

Elizabeth Aljeena Walker Evardome Matsunaga should be the only casualty in this so called war. After all, she could be reborn on Allen's line. No worries.

So WHY THE FUCK THE WHOLE UNIVERSE 3904, HER HOMEWORLD IS BEEN DESTROYED?! WHY? WHERE DID SHE HAD GONE WRONG?!

 _And why is she's still alive?_

" ** _I shall answer that, Mistress."_**

Elina turned around to see a hooded figure. Her silver eyes widen as she stared upon the entity.

"Death. . "

A dark chuckle send shivers on her spine. **_"Indeed, Mistress. I apologize about the destruction of your world. However, even with your efforts along the Noblesse Clan, it is useless since that world is in the brink of destruction."_** He paused. **_"I do understand that you are feeling livid but. . . I knew you already felt the rot, did you?"_**

The Matsunaga Princess let out a scream that would make a lesser man or rather, they would flinch hearing the pain wrapping her voice.

"I know! I ALWAYS have known!" Elina slam her fist on the table. "But could you blame me trying to salvage everything? I do not want to sacrifice so many people on this useless war! I was born to be a weapon in a war, Death! Could you blame mefor making this better? Whatever I do, I would always end up being that weak girl! I am not Hyacinth Potter anymore! I AM ELIZABETH ALJEENA WALKER E. MATSUNAGA! ELINA IS NOW MY IDENTITY AND NO ONE COULD TAKE THAT AWAY FROM ME!"

Death allowed her to breakdown. He knew that his beloved Master is hurting but the faith of that world is out of his hands. However, he did not expect Elina to remember her first life as Hyacinth Potter.

What to do? What to do? The entity had the perfect place in mind to send his precious master to recuperate but in this state of mind, his godson's best friend would be overwhelmed upon his Master's emotions.

Bloody Empanths, they are so sensitive.

Moving towards Elina, Death gently pulled the girl on his lap, allowing her to cry her heart out. Gently raking his bony fingers on her snow white hair, her sobs continued.

For an something felt like eternity, Elina finally calmed down but now, as her grief exhausted her, she just snuggled upon the entity.

" ** _I know you are still grieving but allow me to tell you that Allen and the others' souls are currently rounded up. They will be all reborn into a new world,"_**

"Can I join them?"

" ** _Once you are well, indeed. However, since you are my Master, I would like to ask a small favor for you since I do not want you to feel asleep again, while waiting for the new world's birth."_**

Elina sighed. She hates waking up inside coffins even they are comfortable as hell.

"Please debrief me."

" ** _The thing is. .my newest batch of Shinigami's are needing a good leash. Only one of them knew what exactly he is but unsure about the rest. One of them is an empath version of Allen and Tsuna rolled into one,"_**

"Oh dear God, do not tell me that they produce flowers on the background while they smile?"

Death chuckled. **_"Its seems so. They are a close nit group so you would need to earn their trust. I know you could do it easily."_**

"Add. . .?"

" ** _Like I said, they need a leash. One of them tried to self-destruct in order to fulfill his mission and deny the enemy his Gundam."_**

Elina blinked.

"Wing or 00?"

" ** _Wing."_**

"You're Kidding me! I do not know first thing about Gundam Wing A/C minus the fact I hate Relena Darlian who resembled the pink fetish of Umbitch!" she exclaimed. "There is a reason I dropped the series, Death!"

Sure, she liked Quatre Winner because the blonde is the soft and innocent version of her darling brother. Duo is. . . okay so is Trowa Barton. Wufei Chang, she could live it.

Heero Yuy in the other hand. . .

"Heero feels like my Perfect Soldier self of Magical enclaves." Elina admitted. "Do I have a choice in here?"

" ** _Actually no. But you have not heard the benefits."_**

"So, what is the bright side of this whole shebang?"

" ** _You would retain your powers and weapons, Milady. The boys would need your expertise especially on Medicine. They are currently on war, you know?"_**

Elina glared at him.

"Pray tell, why do I always got roped in this situations?''

Death let out an amused laugh.

" ** _Because you are one of the best Battle Mages the Potter Line had produce especially when you became a Matsunaga and accepted your inheritance. I promise you that once had enough of this world, I will send you to the New World where your family are being Reborn. You could treat this as a vacation of sorts and let out the remaining frustration you felt."_**

Elina stared on her right palm where Shiro is attached.

"Okay, I will do it. . just allow me a few days' rest, will you?"

" ** _No need to worry, Milady. Since the boys will meet you. . unconscious. "_**

"EXCUSE ME?!" did she heard him right?

Death let out a terrifying grin before everything turned black.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Colonies, Two months after the Zero ARC**

 **One of Alliance Bases,**

" _Be ready."_

" _Zero- Four, status?"_

"Zero One, copy. I am inside Laboratory 4 along Zero Four, over." Agent 04 aka. Quatre Raberba Winner spoke over the communicator as he glance upon his partner Agent 03 or Trowa Barton. "No guards. We will retrieve the cargo."

" _This is 02, hurry. They have back up,"_

" _This is 05, A group is coming on your location, over."_

 _Oh no._

Quatre nodded his head on his partner as they immediately proceed to destroy the lab and copy the important files. The blonde ran towards the hidden room where his jaw dropped in disbelief.

"A coffin?"

"Quatre, what's wrong?" Trowa asked.

Then stared at the coffin for five solid seconds before moving. After all, their order is take it.

But saying it's a honest to goodness coffin would be appreciated too. Glancing on his fragile partner, Trowa knew that the blonde is thinking several unpleasant scenarios why the hell they need to do this.

The main question, how could they sneak it.

The said unspoken question is answered later on when they were surrounded by the Alliance' guards. Good thing they had their masks that hid their identities.

Shit, they are compromised! Hope that they would not end up like Duo a few months prior!

"Arms up!" One of the Guards shouted. "Move away from the coffin!"

" **How about** ** _you_** **drop those toys pointing on my Master, hmm?"**

Quatre froze when a soft hand touched his shoulder.

" **Master, may I ask your permission to dispose them? If you do not want me to kill them I could send them away."**

"S-Send them away,"

" **Roger, however, several of them are in due with a date with the shinigami hanging out. Death would be displease if we do not do our work."** The two Gundam Pilots watched in shocked as a snow white haired woman wearing a rather sexy battle armor twirled the flag she is holding. Her moves a swift and devastating. Quatre watched mesmerize as she killed half of the Guards and not a single drop of blood dirtied her white clothing.

(white version of Lancer Arturia's battle armor in Fate Grand Order)

" **We need to go. Should I also destroy the place, Master? I made sure they would not remember they almost caught you along your partner."**

"We are going to meet with the others. Also, you do not need to call me Master." The blonde replied as they ran towards the meeting point.

" **Nonsense, you are my Master. You woke me up and as your Servant, It is my job to protect you along your comrades. But you do have a long time to convince me, otherwise."**

"I don't understand!"

" **Of course, it is not meant to be understood especially in such place, Master.''**

For the first time, the blonde felt irritated.

"Stop teasing me!"

" **Ara, he found out."** She froze for a moment before grabbing Quatre and Trowa. She kicked the wall using her high heeled steel boots that made the two wary on never making her angry. " **Do not fidget too much. And for the record, the two of you are too light."**

"Too busy," Trowa answered weakly.

" **Not acceptable answer, Master's friend."**

Reaching the meeting point, she grabbed Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell and Chang Wufei .

" **Open, Avalon!"** Throwing the boys inside, she twirled her flag and smirked, **"Fiedfyre. ."**

They watched as a lovely flame snake devoured the base as the woman turned back and entered the Avalon.

She smirked as the door vanished and meet three guns pointed upon her person.

Ignoring the guns, she went towards Quatre and kneeled in one knee.

" **I am Servant Ruler, summoned to protect you with all I can. Nice to meet you, Master."**

"But—But I didn't do anything!"

"Who are you?" Heero asked as his grip on the gun tighten.

Ruler giggled as she stood up. Removing her white furry coat, the boys looked away from her large cleavage. With a flick of her hand, her battle armor turned into a white blouse and blue skirt that end on her knees partnered with black high heels. Her hair remained on its French bun look as she removed her mask, revealing her silver eyes.

"My true name is Elizabeth Aljeena Walker." Elina turned her back, not worried that they might shoot her. "Please follow me to the parlor. Welcome to Avalon, my Noble Phantasm. I swear with my blood and magic that you are safe within this walls."

The boys looked at Quatre.

"She's telling the truth and her oath is powerful and iron clad. Ms. Walker will die if her promised is broken." The blonde answered.

The albino giggled.

"That's my Master! Come, you boys need some rest." She paused. "And call me Elina. Once you boys are fed and watered, I would allow you to ran and checked Avalon to your heart's content. I do understand you are running on high alert. There are some rooms that are heavily lock so please for the love of all Holy, Duo Maxwell, DO NOT try to pick the locks. Being hit by an overpowered Taser is not pleasant."

Duo pouted. "That's mean!"

"Of course not. Not unless you can shrugged of a level 4 Taser then I would gladly allow you open that fucking door. And do not came running to me because you are traum-no, I think you should try so I can have blackmail pictures of you. Well worth of the trauma and humiliation you will surely get." Elina let out an evil cackle that made the braided pilot pale in fear. "Ah, also, Your God father is saying hi."

"Godfather?" the boys repeated as Heero blinked in confusion.

Elina did not answer until they arrive on the parlor.

The said parlor is very spacious, reminding Quatre of one of his vacation homes. However, there is this feeling that he cannot point out.

"The godfather I am talking about is Death. That bastard pull a big one on me so I end up being Quatre's Servant. Not that I minded at least. I just hope the running gag waking up from a coffin would finally stop." She rolled her eyes as several snacks appeared on the table. "It's annoying to tell you even I do love the looks of horror I could conflict. And getting old too."

"How do you know our names, Ms. Walker?" Wu Fei asked.

"Its Elina, Wu Fei. Death himself gave me a brief introductions about the five of you. I do not know how long I have been asleep but it is long enough for me to sort the massive information dump on my brain." Elina proceed to make herself some tea. "Please take a bite. I know you five a wary of me. That's understandable." Taking a sip of her tea, she closed her eyes. "Hmm, Darjeeling tea is really better after a mission."

Smirking when the boys started to eat, she pulled a book under the table and started to read. Her eyebrow raised as she stifled her giggles, un nerving Heero when she threw him an amused look.

"What?"

"Need some help breaking annoying fan girls slash stalkers who would not take no for an answer?"

"You can do that?" Duo asked "Hee-chan can certainly appreciate that!"

"Indeed I can as long as Master would allow. No, it would only mental trauma, nothing serious that she would need to be stashed on the Insane Asylum. As long as we won't end up having a Yandere running around, no worries."

"Yandare," even Heero shivered imagining Relena Peacecraft on that roster.

Since the others are clueless, Elina explained.

"Yandare's are people, usually teenagers who evolved from being a die-hard stalker. Sure, they love their obsessions to death and they would kill _any_ people their Beau would take an interest. They are possessive and insane." Quatre hugged Trowa in fear. "Sure, they are great in killing and cleaning but annoying. I had my fair share of disposing Yandares since they usually flocked on either my older brother or my twin. Mama had gotten used on me oing home wearing bloody clothes. Damn Yandares."

"Wow," Even Wufei is impressed.

"Anyways, that's enough of gore." Elina smiled towards her Master. "Quatre, calm down. Its only Ava, the Guardian here. I knew you are not familiar to sentinent beings. She will be your guide in exploring so one would get lost. Honestly, even I usually got lost."

" _Because Milady had zero sense of direction."_

"OI, that's not my fault!" she glared at the blue haired doll that made its way to Duo, creeping the brunette out. "Ava, as much it is amusing to scare the living day outs of Duo, I need a competent minion and heir for my Prankster legacy. . "

"Did you just say Pranks?!"

"Yes, I did. Off you go. Ava, please guide them to their rooms. If my memory serves me right, Heero and Duo are always roommates so are Quatre and Trowa. Wufei likes his privacy so much. Ah, add some silencing charms so we would not be traumatize if we heard suspicious sound in the middle of the night unless its nightmares."

"Elina!" the blonde shouted in embarrassment as he caught up the hidden meaning of her words.

Elina just laughed before shoo-ing them. Once Ava left along the boys, she felt the temperature dropped.

" ** _They are certainly very calm about your appearance, Elina."_**

"Of course not. Heero-kun is very alert so is Trowa, Duo and Wufei. It's only Quatre wo is now calming down on my presence." She answered as she accepted the wine given to her by one of the maids.

Death chuckled.

" ** _Of course. You are tied to his Space Heart. I know you would not need sustenance but habits are fully ingrained even you are turned into a Noblesse. Are you going to assist them?"_**

"I will. As of now, their trust shaky at best. Good thing I haven't told them one tiny bit about Avalon."

" ** _Oh ho, and what was that?"_**

"Time difference. Half an hour inside this place equivalents to eight full years."

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The boys decide to held a meeting on Heero and Duo's room. They are really confused about their host soooo,

"Elina irritates me but I knew we could trust her." Quatre admitted as he scratch his cheek. "I do not know why I act very out of character around her."

"Actually, Elina is acting like an hyper older sister, not on the same level as like Duo," Heero commented much to the shock of his comrades. "Also, she haven't lied to us."

"Indeed, she is sincere but why me?" the blonde fell on Trowa's lap. "Not that I minded. Its still unnerving to have someone like her calling me Master."

"We can ask her. And used Q-ball as our blackmail." Duo suggested, earning him a headslap from Wufei. "Aw, Wuffers!"

"Stop calling me that, Maxwell!" The Chinese growled.

"Anyways, we should have our rest since our mission is been complete." Trowa said.

"Hmm, that's correct. So, see ya on the morning!" Duo stood up.

A faint knock on the door interrupt them.

"Oh, boys? Forget to tell you that Avalon is a time bubble. Half an hour outside is equivalent to eight years here so better make sure to rest! If you need something, my room is just across the hall with a black door and name plate. Good night and don't do naughty things, Master~!"

"Get your mind mind out of the gutter, Elina!" Quatre screamed in embarrassment.

"Maah maah, it's the code of older siblings to tease their younger ones. You could shoot me later, heck, have Hee-chan to back you up. Just be careful once you reach your seventeenth birthday. Empaths can get pregnant." Elina cackle in glee when she heard Quatre cursing her in Arabic. "Rere-chan is so easy to tease! Mah, gotta go before his knight have my head. .."

Returning to her room, she closed the door and slid down the floor.

"Protect the G-boys until the end. . . should I be attached on them? Well, I could. If things back fired like what happened to my world, I will bring them with me."

 _I do not want to be alone anymore. . ._

 **The next day, Avalon time**

Elina woke up early and started making breakfast, much to the exasperations of the maids. Satella just rolled her eyes and just prepare the table.

"Elina, did you slept last night?"

"No. Can't sleep a wink. Sleeping pills are useless since my fast metabolism burn drugs so fast." The albino answered as she flip some pancake. "Are the boys awake?"

"They are preparing to go down. However, let me do that. I know you are working autopilot."

"Naah, I'll sleep once I ate. I had a pile of projects on going." She opened the ref and pulled out two dozens of melon bread, much to the horror of Satella and the G-boys who arrived.

"Elina-chan! Are you sure you could eat that?" Duo exclaimed.

"Morning boys, and yes, I can. Satella, do I still have those nutrition potions? The boys are too thin since they are thrown on that Gundam mix."

The blonde maid raised an eyebrow,

"Elizabeth, you did not introduce me to our guests."

"Oh, sorry. Damn it." Elina hit her head on the leaf of a cabinet left opened. "Okay, I give up. I need sleep. Spending a week inside the lab finally hit me."

Quatre moved away from Satella when he felt her feminine fury. The head maid walked towards Elina and hit her on the back of the neck, rendering their host unconscious.

"Clara, Mira, bring that girl on her room and lock her down she needs sleep. What a grief, I know she's bottling her emotions again."

"Yes, Sister." The twin Dolls answered before Clara carried Elina in bridal style.

Once the two are out of the room, Satella turned her attention towards the boys.

"I'm sorry if you have to see that, Elina has. . . a rather unique way to cope up her grief. My name is Satellizer but call me Satella. I am the Head maid and Elina's care taker. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise, Satella. My name is Quatre Raberba Winner," the Sandrock Pilot was shocked when he saw no recognition on her eyes.

"Hi! My name is Duo Maxwell! I might run and hide but I never tell a lie. That's me in a nutshell!' Duo introduce himself making Satella laugh softly.

"Trowa Barton,"

"Heero Yuy."

"Chang Wufei."

"Welcome to Avalon, everyone. Please have some breakfast. Elina prepared them earlier." Satella bowed respectfully. "I apologize about Elina's behavior. She haven't gotten a week of sleep since she entered the lab this midnight. Oh, dear, to clear the confusion, several rooms here are under a time bubble."

"It is indeed confusing" Wufei admitted. "Thank you for helping Elina."

"It is my job to drag that girl around. After breakfast, we could give you a tour in the place since she already have given her permission."

The boys did not hesitate to dig in even Heero slap Duo on the back of his head for moaning inappropriately.

"It taste much better than our chefs made." Quatre commented as he started hording those pancakes while Heero grab the brown muffins.

"Elina's cooking is one of the best. Even in autopilot. No one, I mean _no one_ tries to say no when she decides to cook. All food and casseroles are wiped clean so are the plates. And that was before she pulled out the big guns. Dessert." Here, the boys blinked when they saw _flowers and heart bubbles_ on the background. "I still cannot believe she made a twelve tier chocolate cake with strawberries and blueberry black forest when she was eight! Oh dear Lord, its so delicious!"

Duo is practically drooling.

Trowa glance at Quatre who was savoring the muffin he stole from Heero. "That good?"

"It's better than at home," the blonde answered dreamingly. "Much, _much_ better. . "

"Quatre, you're drooling." Wufei said in a deadpan voice as the others snickered.

"So what? I knew I appreciate such talent in baking. . ."

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Like Satella promised, she gave them a tour at Avalon. The boys are intimidated on the sheer size of the manor grounds and Quatre would admit that Avalon is so beautiful than his vacation homes.

". . . here is one of the five laboratories in Avalon. All high end technology or various of electronics are being made here by Elina. When searching her, you should first checked the plants and ask where she is. We used them in able track her." Satella explained before opening the door.

An orange ball jumped at Quatre.

"Huh?"

"Four! Four!" the ball chanted as its 'ears' flap. "Nice to met ya! I'm Haro! Haro!"

"Hello, Haro." The blonde smiled. "My name is Quatre."

"Hello, Haro, I'm Duo. Duo Maxwell." The braided pilot took the ball from the Winner Heir. "Those three are Heero, Trowa and Wuffers."

"Its Wufei, Maxwell!"

"I'm Haro! Elina-chan made me to harness the Zero System that the idiot created! She wanted to make sure Zero-kun would not throw a tantrum again!" the mechanical ball answered as it start jumping around.

"Elina knew about the Zero System?" Heero asked, his fingers itching for his gun.

"yes! Elina is very good on gathering information. Her twin brother is a well-made cougar bait with a petchant on seduction which was rarely used since his fiancé is jealous one. She is usually on the front lines as one of the best battle mages. A one man army if you prefer." Haro explained as Satella arranged several of Golem blue prints.

"Ara, Elina sure works fast for a week. She is half way finished on making organic golems for you, boys." Satella commented as she saw five golems sitting on the table.

"Organic Golems?" Wufei repeated.

"They are communication device that are going to bound on you. These babies are easy to hide and had sentient of their own. It would be easy to rescue the rest of you if one of you are captured. Again." The Head maid explained. "As it seems, it would only take another week before they are completed. I only known she met you yesterday but it seems she have taken you under her wing."

"Is it a bad thing?" Trowa asked softly.

"Of course not. However, I advise the rest of you to not force Elina on answering your questions when she is not ready. Young Mistress will never lie and would risk her own life to save you. She categories you boys, as her Family. Her pack since hers is brutally ripped and destroyed." Satella closed the door and as the locking spell activated. "Fear not, Elina would not stop you doing your missions. However, she will be your backup, no questions asked and not because she is now bound to Quatre as Servant Ruler, the most neutral of all Servants. All I know is that she will protect you like she promised."

Quatre touched his heart as he felt the sincerity of Satella's voice. Space Heart picked up the emotions the French maid is conveying. Glancing on his fellow pilots, they also caught it.

Satella is telling the truth and she cared about Elina, by extension, them very thoroughly.

"Anyways, I will allow you to run around. Just ask Ava if you got lost. Have fun and please if someone had found the Armory, contact me first since we had nasty security placed in there. On the third floor is practically off limits unless you wanted to be traumatized by so many Yaoi mangas compiled there so is Elina's cosplay costumes. My sisters will fill your closet with clothes so go to the fifth floor where tons of clothes are waiting. Sasha is a fashion designer so you will see and get clothes on your style and size. If you want to visit the gym and the baths, they are on the ninth floor. So, off you go! By lunch, Ava will will send you on the Dining room! We do not like someone skipping meals!"

"Just like that?" Even Duo is skeptical.

Satella just laughed on their paranoia.

"Well, if you want some challenges, who am I do say no? Well then, I will activate the level one challenges that would increase difficulty until you reached the ninth floor. Since we are in the basement, it will start on the first floor. Have fun, boys! The challenge will start in thirty minutes so grab your weapons of mass destruction! We do not mind the mess but Elina's room is off limits so is the library and the hospital wing." By that, Satella left them staring in shocked.

" _did_ she just told us to created mass chaos and unbidden anarchy and that she does not mind if we created mess?" Quatre cannot help but to asked.

"Of course, Haro!" Haro answered. "Elina-chan is first and foremost, a Soldier and a weapon. Avalon follows what her hidden desire and training. This place is created to a sanctuary and fully equipped to keep her in shape. So be ready for the Torture Day from hell!"

Heero and Wufei would deny it even under the pain of torture that they are frightened hearing Quatre giggling rather evilly.


	2. From Exorcist to Servant Ruler 2

**From Exorcist to Servant Ruler**

 **Chapter 2**

Elina woke up from her nap. Her silver eyes are still glassy, alerting the Maids that she is still suffering from the abrupt transfer from one world to another. One of the nasty backslash Crystals or Noblesse like her suffered.

Information overload. And that would stay until the week is over.

Basically, she is useless for a week but her instincts are running on high alert.

Dressing herself in a white backless high collared white sleeveless blouse with a red bow tied in her neck and red short shorts partnered with white thigh length socks and a pair of black maryjanes shoes, Elina did not bother to tie her snow white hair and just allow her wavy locks fell on the small of her back.

Ignoring the maids following her, Elina made her way towards the ninth floor. She also fully ignored seeing Wufei pelted with pink glitter on the fifth floor, Heero wearing hot pink victorian dress shooting one of her pet prank shooters, Duo's screams of terror being chased by a fifteen foot Cerberus. . .

She paused. Ah, Fluffy. Sasha's pet hellhound.

Moving on, Elina passed the sixth floor and saw Trowa hiding from a group of maids that wanted to use him as a living mannequin. Seems that its Quatre the only one she haven't seen.

She would later learned that her fluffy Master is been locked at the third floor and traumatized beyond belief as Quatre thought he found the Library.

Yes, the place is also a library. Yaoi Library, that's it.

Kicking a creeping assailant pets that her father placed on Avalon, she allowed her body to moved gracefully. To the watchers, she looks like dancing ballet.

They are not far from the truth since her love for dancing is ruthlessly exploited by her parents. Also, this is a great exercise on her.

Fifty annoyances destroyed later, she reached the ninth floor and spend her time on the baths. Half of the said floor is a very large public bath divided for boys and girls, not that Elina minded sice she usually take a bath with Allen, much to her twin brother's mortification.

After her bath, she went back to her room to sleep.

 **With the G-Boys,**

"Dear Allah," Quatre exclaimed softly as they are now having lunch courtesy of Satella.

"So, _you_ are the one who is been locked on the third floor."

The Pilot blushed as he buried his face on Trowa's chest.

"The highly off limits floor? How?" Wufei asked as one of the maids removed the glitter clinging on his hair.

"I don't know! I just felt something grabbing me then . . I'm on hell!"

" _Sorry, Little Kitten, I was planning on dumping Duo there, however, Fluffy had caught him."_ Ava apologized.

"Who the fuck names a three headed hellhound Fluffy?!" Duo shouted, that made Satella burst out laughing.

"Sasha and Hangrid. At least, you haven't seen Claudia. We had a pet Basilisk here." The maid informed them.

"This is insane," Heero admitted after he removed that bloody pink dress he had caught on. "I saw Elina while I shoot those annoyance."

"She always takes a bath on the ninth floor, nothing serious. Elina is practically running in autopilot until weekend. You could say her brain is on reboot and leave it to that." Satella's ruby eyes glazed for a moment. "Ara, Maria and Vincent arrived. ."

"Hn."

After lunch, the boys resumed to their mission.

And succeed.

 **Avalon,**

 **A week later,**

 **Elina** finally finished sorting the rest of her memories. Blinking her eyes, she sat up from the bed and rub her forehead using her right hand.

The coldness of the Innocence shard calmed her as she felt Shiro purring on the back of her mind.

Doing her morning business, she wore a blue lady sando and blood red short skirt. In her feet is her timcampy house slippers then act like a zombie towards the Kitchen.

Once reaching the place, Elina sat on her seat, slam her head on the table and blindly reach for her mug.

"Wow, she's much worse than Hee-chan," Ah, Duo.

"Elina is practically dead until she had her double espresso. Italian Espresso Coffee." Hmm, Satella?

Someone pushed her mug on her hand. Gripping the said refiller mug, Satella held her on the back of her collar as she took a sip of coffee.

"Ahh, bliss. Coffee , is the gift of gods. . ." Elina happily sipped her coffee.

"Oh, good, you are now Awake. After breakfast, you need to tackle your paperwork."

"What paperwork? Please do remember I will kill the idiot who blew up the headquarters again."

"Oh, nothing like that, Young Mistress. Its just we need your permission to revive Hallow Matsunaga Corporation and make yourself one of the major players in this world."

Elina's head fell on Quatre's shoulder, eyes still closed.

"Report."

"All your assets are ready to be used to rebuild your reputation. We are ready to start the construction of HMC by your orders. Your identity is already prepared. HMC focuses on medicine and fashion like the original one. The Matsunaga Manor in England is ready to be used so are the fifty vacation houses all over the world. We also have twenty five here in the colonies."

"What about weapons?"

"Milady, ALL your toys are gathering dust on the armory turning Heero insane because of your gun collection. I also needed to locked the garage since Duo is salivating on our vehicle collection. Actually, the boys found out we had four Helicarrier on the hangar."

That made Elina open her eyes.

"Since when we had a Hellicarrier? I do not remember buying that minus the five bulletproof cars, seven motorcycles and seven helicopters." The albino is now properly awake after her sixth coffee much to the horror of her boys. "Please continue."

Satella rolled her eyes.

"Our sisters retrieve the boys Gundam two days Avalon time. Haro and his band of misfits are helping Heero and Duo fixing their toys. That's all and all the blackmail photo and videos are on your laptop. Enjoy."

"Hn, please start finding me any good publishing house. I want Lotus Rain to be back."

"Got it."

"Lotus Rain?" Duo commented.

"Good morning, everyone. Lotus Rain is my pen name. I am a erotica writer."

The G-boys choked.

"I love that expression. . ." Elina cackle in glee since her father and brothers had the very same expression when she gave Dark her first salary check of Ten Million dollars. "Anyhow, any plans for today boys?"

"We are raiding your library while Heero and Duo are fixing our Gundams." Quatre answered.

"Hmm, is that so. Any plans, Trowa?" the albino looked at the unibang pilot.

"I would love to test the gym."

"Is that so? Okay, have fun! I'm off to battle the greatest enemy of all." Elina stood up. "Paperwork."

The rest snickered.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **It** took four weeks before Elina allowed the boys out of Avalon. She made sure their Toys (Gundams) are in top shape, fixed the mild malnutrition of the boys, (Duo hated her for forcing nutrition potions on his throat while Quatre used puppy dog eyes of doom on her, no effect) and finished their organic golems.

Oh, add the crash course on disguise that made even Heero stared in shocked when Elina manage to dressed up as a boy and hid her chest easily.

(she looked like a scarless Allen)

Anyhow, the boys had new friends. Heero got a black bat (similar to Kanda's golem)named Hibrid, Duo got a black and violet butterfly heavily based on Tyki's Tease named Gei. (oh, everybody had gotten a laugh on that.) Trowa's a chibi owl named Cristy.

Quatre got a blue version of Timcampy named Sheram ("Sheram? Don't you mean Reshiram?") while Wu Fei gotten himself a chibi Chinese Fireball complete with flame breathing named Xiao Ran.

Those babies are blood bound to the boys and would act as portkeys when they are captured. Each Golem are connected to Elina so they could call her for backup. The Albino told them that she will be helping them from the shadows since her main mission is to Protect the boys.

Elina is actually encouraging them to destroy those 'annoying low life forms' (her words) and have fun.

However, She will make sure that Relena Peacraft is at least two states away from Heero.

She hates fangirls with so much passion that she would not hesitate to dispose them in a permanent manner especially when Elina learned that Pink menace makes her Ice Prince missions much harder.

Her pink Limo is a security risk!

They would meet in two weeks at England to hide.

 **England,**

"What do you mean I had a summon from Gringotts? I never thought this world had magic." Elina asked as Satella followed her out of the Matsunaga Manor.

The said house had built like the original one but instead of two hundred blood wards, only one hundred fifty are woven on the trees surrounding the area. The boys aura signatures are added to the wards as Maria, yes, Cross Marian's second Innocence, Grave of Maria is the secret Keeper of the Blood Fidelus. Tweaking the original Fidelus Charm is worth all the trouble since this one hid _everyone_ inside without removing the original wards.

For overkill? The Matsunaga Princess turned the Manor into Unplottable.

Constant Vigilance!

"To be honest, I am also surprised. Are you planning to meet them?"

"I will go now. Goblins are not the most patient ones, you know?" Elina wore her five inch high heeled wedge boots. She is currently wearing a black long sleeves turtle neck shirt with lotus flower embroidery, white short skirt that usually made Quatre wince because of shortness partnered with black thick stockings. She also forgone her usual twin drill hairstyle into half pony tails with her signature lotus hairclips.

"Alone? Bring Vincent with you."

Here, Elina rolled her eyes. "Vincent is in my shadow. Not that I need him any way since I could just destroy Gringotts bare handily and that was _before_ Quatre sniff that I was in trouble. That boy had an ingrained ability to just know if we are in trouble."

Satella let out a giggle as she wrapped a blue scarf on her Mistress and gave her a brown knee length coat. Making sure Elina had her utility pouch which is charmed (the boys are also armed to teeth), she let her go.

"Apparition or AVALON?"

"Avalon so less traceable. I don't know what time I would be back. I have my phone on me and PAMELA so the boys could contact me."

"Geez, and you are denying codling them."

"I am not codling them! I am merely worried,"

"Yes, yes, off you go."

Rolling her eyes and muttering about overprotective French mother hens, Elina went to Leaky Cauldron.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

In Egypt, Quatre felt Elina is insulting and praising him at the same time.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Not** bothering with nonsense, Elina strode inside Gringotts like the trained Noblesse she is. She smirked remembering the poem outside. Maybe she could humor herself and try to rob the bank.

However, she already done than on her first life as Hyacinth. Meeh.

The Albino stopped in front of a very familiar Goblin who is looking bored as hell.

"Merry Met, Master Griphook." Silver eyes flash into emerald green. "My beloved assistant received a missive from yours truly summoning me in your lovely building."

"Merry met, Milady. Name?"

"Elizabeth Matsunaga."

Griphook choked his spit before motioning her to follow him. Elina followed the alternate of her goblin friend who brought her straight to Prince Ragnok.

"Okay, what's the rush?" Elina asked as she sat in front of Ragnok's desk.

"Lady Matsunaga. Or rather, Lady Potter," here, Elina sat up straight. "The order of the idiots are searching for you."

"Damn Death." The Albino rolled her eyes. "Are you sure I am a Potter? I do admit I was one of her alternates. What happened to the Potter Heir here?"

"Blood test?"

"Sure why not?"

 **One blood test later,**

"I'm GOING TO KILL THAT FUCKING BITCH!" Elina's scream of rage made the Goblins took a step back seeing her eyes turned into sunset orange with red streaks. Her creature side, Aljeena, is screaming for the Dursley's blood especially on Petunia's.

Or, she could drag in Duo's split personality called Shinigami Or Shin-kun and Zero-chan for a family bonding.

Smiling at the idea, Elina and Aljeena let out a terrifying laughter that made the Goblins impressed.

Sunset orange eyes stared at the two.

"Tell me everything."

It appears that Duo is her baby nephew, this world's Harry. Elina immediately change his birth name into Adrian Gabriel Potter-Matsunaga. While Heero was the lovechild of her cousin/godfather Sirius Black to a Japanese woman named Fujimura Kiyohime who died in Heero's childbirth. Death made her a Potter since she was the missing older cousin of James, (Flemont Potter's only child,) making her the legal guardian of Duo and Heero. The Peverel ring is literally cackling in magic (Elina swear the fucking ring is laughing) while the Potter ring jumped and wore itself on her ring finger.

"Fine! At least, I would be laughing at Heero's true name."

Which is, Fujimura Kyouya. That made her cackle in glee since that was the name of her favorite Cloud Guardian In Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

How befitting, bwahahaha!

Anyways, back to the topic, Ragnok told her about the prophecy and the whole Boy-who lived shebang. Elina just raised an eyebrow on that and gathered the illegal marriage contracts for her Duo. Ah. . she would bring this later and allow her boys on burning this piece of shit.

Now, where the hell is her Rule Breaker that was been given to her by Dark on her seventh birthday. . . aha! Grabbing the said dagger, she gleefully stab the offending parchment, severing the contracts.

"There! My baby brothers would not be chained by those morons!" As she calmed down, her eyes retuned being silver. "Any others?"

"Just a permission to audit."

"Do so, if you please. Get those retrieve from the boys vaults and I will sign as their magical Guardian. The boys are still in Siberia or Egypt. . I also need a direct portkey here."

"All at once, Milady."

"And here they ask why Goblins is one of my favorite creatures. ."

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The meeting ended passed Lunch time. Since Ragnok loved her, he invited her to late lunch accompanied by his family and Griphook. Elina happily agreed and warned them about her appetite. Ragnok just laugh it out, thinking she's just joking.

And he paid of it. Dearly.

After lunch, the Matsunaga Princess brought three bottles of Goblin made wine and a lovely made Tessen. Her grin is very terrifying when informed about the bloody history of the said Japanese Battle fan.

Once finished, she decide to have a short walk around Diagon Alley.

The place is still the same. Untouched by time. But unlike Italy, corruption is rooting all over. According to Ragnok, the Death Eaters are now on the move terrorizing the sheeple. And as always, dear old Dumbles refrained in using permanent manners to stop it.

How ungraceful.

As of now, Elina would do nothing until either Voldemort or Dumbledore made the first move. This is not her war or Duo's. However, if those two made a move to take her boys away from her, she would not hesitate to burn magical Britain into the very ground.

That's a promise.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

It took two weeks before the boys finally appeared on her doorstep. Elina cannot help but to shake her head when she learned that the Alliance turned the tables against her boys.

Dear Sheeple, hope you all die upon your idiocy and blindness to see the truth.

"Welcome home, boys!" Elina greeted them once they made themselves comfortable on the living room. "I know we are havin a cliché of you and me against the whole wide world but nothing to fear off! I have gotten you new identities and . . . magical immunity on your original identities."

"Magical what?" Wufei blinked upon their hyper active . . older sister.

"Magical Immunity. While you guys are having fun, I have been so busy preparing this since the world sometimes acts like bunch of mindless sheep." The albino snap her fingers as the house elves she purchased a week ago serve them some light snack. "Would you like to rest first? What I will be informing you are a bit complicated and mind blowing, especially to Heero and Duo."

The boys glance on each other before Heero spoke.

"Report."

With an eye roll, Elina told them her month. She told them how she kept an eye upon Colonel Une, make sure to stop Relena from talking to Heero unless its urgent, Building HMC from scratch which is now two spots behind Winner Enterprises, doing her manuscripts Titled Alternate Wars and Secret Wars. The first one is about the mundane war (Gundams and Politics) while Secret Wars is about the Blood Wars in Britain. Her eroticas would wait for a while.

". . just two weeks ago, I was called for an urgent meeting at Gringotts bank, the Wizarding Bank here in Britain. To my shock and just plain security reasons, I found out the Duo and Heero are my nephews. And yes, I am your legal and magical guardian. I also brought Duo's illegal and severed marriage contracts to be used as bonfire later on." Elina took a sip of her tea. "After our talk, feel free to raid my Liquor cabinet. Anyways, the fucking bitch who throw you, Duo on L2 will die. Feel free to have Shin-kun and Zero to join the fun."

"Who did that?" Duo asked, his eyes flashing to red.

"Your Aunt, Petunia Dursley nee Evans. She hates anyone who does not support her normal views especially to us magicals. My solicitors are currently doing their best on destroying her as we speak and the idiot who placed you on that horse face bitch. Your Parents Last Will will be read this Friday."

"Who are my parents, Elina?" Heero asked.

"Their names are Black Sirius , your father and your mom is Fujimura Kiyohime. Heero's true name in English is Kyouya Fujimura-Black. While Duo's new name since Harry James Potter is sooo plain and boring, is now Adrian Gabriel Potter-Matsunaga. I adopt you to my family so if you want to marry Heero then go ahead."

Quatre, Trowa and Wufei burst out laughing when Mr. Perfect Soldier and God of Death turned bright red.

"Elina! Your so mean! "Duo whined.

"My, I wanted to break the fourth wall, you know?" the albino pulled out several photo Albums. "I had requested family photos of the Fujimura Clan and the Potters. Good news, I found out that Kiyohime-san is a pureblood Japanese witch meaning she had a wizarding portrait so are James and Lily. Wizarding Portraits are paintings infused with magic and a sliver of their soul in order to make them move. Unlike Horcruxes, the soul sliver cannot be used to revive the dead."

Giving the photo albums, Elina stood up and motion the boys to follow her. Once they reached the west wing where all magical portraits are hang. .

"Welcome to Family Archives. This is the collection of Family Portraits created out of sheer boredom. Oh, Rere-chan, I made one for your mother, Catherine Winner. Even hunting her soul is kinda annoying because of those stuck up Seraphs. Good thing Amu signed the appropriate paperwork. Oh well." The physically twenty two year old activated the said portraits.

"Oh my gosh, Harry!" Lily exclaimed.

"Kyouya-kun!" Kiyohime.

"Quatre! My baby boy!" Catherine happily called out.

"Maah maah, ladies please, you are overwhelming the boys." Elina casually rolled her eyes as the mothers gushed over their sons. Looking at the trio, she yelp seeing Quatre crying so is Heero and Duo.

And that was before they dog piled her.

"Thank you, Elina. ." Quatre's voice is thick with emotions.

"You are outmost welcome." She gently pet their heads. Oh dear, it seems they would be towering her a few months later as they are now 5'3 in oppose of her height 5'7. "I will leave you guys for privacy. I am still searching Wufei's and Trowa's parent pictures and all the shebang."

"No, stay. You're comfy." Duo plead.

"Well then, I will stay."

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Sufficient to say,** The option of turning Kiyohime as a Banned Doll like Satella is out of the fucking question. Sure, the Japanese witch is badass as hell, but the sheer headache she will unleash to the world and to one obsessive fan girl out weights the desire.

"No offence Heero, but, I want to know why _just why_ , Sirius had knocked up one of the most dangerous woman I met that been cut on the same cloth as Lily." Elina cannot help but to point out.

"Understood. I am also confused why," Heero answered.

"Well, I met Siri in one of those stuffy parties, we got hit off and to the couple's dance. Don't worry, we got married first before having you, Kyou-chan so you are not a bastard." Kiyohime cleared that one. She's actually Heero's female copy.

"Sirius and I will have a word about that. That Dogfather of yours never told us gotten married." James Potter complained as the women burst out laughing. "Elina! Please give me another portrait to run! I do not want to be roped on their girl talks!"

"I'll have the girls pulled some later." Elina smiled as she glance on Catherine and Quatre. The latter's face is beet red as his mother continue to coo how cute he is and how much fun he is having with Trowa.

Duo is having an intense discussion with Lily while Wufei is talking to a portrait.

The albino did a double take.

"Allen!"

"Hi, Sorella," Allen waved his hand as his twin sister rushed in front of his portrait. "How are you?"

"I never expect your portrait to activate since your soul and the others are being transported to the New World!" Elina exclaimed.

"We are twins, sis. Of course a sliver of my soul would always clings on you. It should not be surprising."

"It is surprising, Ethan."

They spend talking until dinner. Once the boys are tucked in their rooms to sleep till kingdom come, Elina returned to the Family Archives' Room along with her trusty tablet.

"Any plans, Elina?" Catherine asked.

"Two weeks from now is the first release of my book Alternate Wars. I plan to hit those bastards hard and fast. The Secret Blood wars are going to hit the shelves two days from now. The Goblin Nation are very entertained on my books." Elina answered. "Honestly, I thought Heero would ask where Sirius is. After all, he is the only one who had a father alive out of the five of them."

"As I see and you had told me, Kyou-kun is turned into a soldier. I would not be surprised if he was overwhelmed." Kiyohime answered. "Thank you for taking care of my son, Elina."

"Maah, those hatchlings are my Family. I made my stance clear from the start; I will burn those idiots who would use them as weapons when the War ends. Top of the list is the Magical Britain if they snatch either of the boys especially Duo." Her eyes flashed to amber orange. "The boys are mine to protect. Family protects each other whatever creature they are."

"Megitsune," Lily commented. "That made me content knowing my son is being protected by the Crystal Clan."

"First and foremost, I am a Noblesse, protector of Nobles and Humanity. There is no one in the world who could contest that. The Goblin Nation is in my side. There is no Light and Dark side, only gray."

"We are going to support your decision, Elina. But don't overwork yourself, dear. The boys would be upset." Catherine gently scolded her.

"Allen is saying the same thing, Tita Catcat. No worries, I am planning to hit magical Hawaii along the boys this weekend. I'm just finishing those protection bracelets. Teenagers these days are so hormonal. I'm too young to have a grandkids from Heero and Duo. Don't start me with Quatre! Empaths are a bit worse than Veela's when incomes to finding mates!" the albino whined.

"What about you? Any plans on marrying, cousin?" James teased.

Elina flinched as her bangs shadowed her eyes.

"E-Elina . .?" Even Kiyohime blinked in confusion.

"My. . mates are dead." She answered before turning her heel towards the door. "Excuse me."

The rest of his fellow portrait neighbors glared at him.

"I'm sorry, okay?!"


	3. From Exorcist to Servant Ruler 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Two weeks later,**

Quatre paused on his way towards the library when he heard someone playing the piano. Stopping on the music room, the blonde Arabian/French took a peep on the slightly opened door.

Elina is playing.

The Winner Heir blinked his blue eyes when Elina slam her hands on the piano keys, making him wince at the sound. His space heart told him their sister is upset.

Sister. . ever since she appeared and saved them in L4, Elina watched over them. At first, Heero is suspicious towards the Albino since the sheer coincidence of her appearance and their mission to retrieve and destroy one of Oz bases in L4 is very dubious. However, both Space Heart and ZERO are happily purring in her presence. From then on, Elina ALWAYS supports them and makes sure they are alive and well.

She did not ask what their mission entails.

She also tried to make them happy by searching about their families (he loved magic.)

And made sure they will live after this war.

"Rere-chan. .?" Quatre blinked seeing Elina called him. "Are you alright?"

He shook his head. "Just thinking, Elina."

Her silver eyes soften as she smiled on him and scoot over. "Please join me for a while, Quatre."

"Alright," Quatre sat beside her on the piano bench. Elina's head laid on his shoulder. "I notice you easily tire this days, Elina."

"I don't know why. Earlier, Dragon made some stir fry. I always like when he cook some chinese food but . . " she pouted. "I cannot stand the smell especially the fried rice. And a few moments ago, I know Heero wanted to shoot me since I kept stealing his muffins."

"And. . .?"

"I had very annoying mood swings that it's no longer funny!" Elina complained. "Shiro is going crazy, Maria and Vincent made the point to stay away from me something about hurting someone or whatever! Did I already complained my mood swings? One moment I want to cry, next, I am cackling making Duo run away from me and even Trowa avoids me!"

Huh?

Quatre tilted his head slightly and closed his eyes. Using Space Heart, he allowed his empathy scan her.

Then did a double take.

"Elina. . we need Satella."

"What did you find out? Its impossible for me to have cancer or other deadly disease."

"I think you are pregnant?"

Elina stared at him like he have grown three heads.

"Quatre, that would be impossible. . . is been five mont-," the albino paused as she remembered something. Standing up, she turned around.

" **DEATH!"**

The Winner heir flinched when the temperature went down. Crystal blue eyes widen as he stared upon the . . creature . . hovering in front of them.

The rest of the gang burst inside the music room complete with their weapons. Duo, once he gotten a good look who they are seeing, paled.

"D-Death!"

"Who?!" Wufei shouted in disbelief.

" _ **Greetings, My Beloved Mistress,"**_ Death greeted. _**"So my Shinigamis."**_

"Arthur, what did you do?" Elina glared at the hooded entity.

" _ **I did nothing, Mistress. You already had a child when**_ **it** _ **happened."**_ Death aka. Arthur gently, oh so gently cradled her cheek. _**"I have known that you are not in the right state to take care of yourself earlier even with Satella's help. All I did is place your child in a stasis. Nothing harmed them, I promise. They are your last connection to both Tyki and Gilbert. I love you so much to just allow you to wallow on your grief even the boys are distracting you."**_

Elina, instead of lashing like he expected, turned beet red.

" _ **. . . and I know you enjoyed the fun with those two. . ."**_

"SHUT UP, ARTHUR! LEAVE MY SEX LIFE ALONE, YOU PERVERT!"

Death let out an amused chuckle as he let her go. Pulling his hood off, the Pilots saw a tall man with raven hair and poisonous green eyes.

" _ **I would love to continue to tease you however, my work is calling me. But be happy, the War is almost finished. Hone your skills and be prepared."**_ His warning is taken into the heart by the G-Boys. _**"I will visit later on. Adrian,"**_ Duo blinked. _**"Watch your brothers and do not goof around the works. An old acquaintance of your mortal parents might drop by."**_

"Got it, Boss!" __

Death chuckled in amusement before vanishing.

"Not that I mind being a mother, but he should have given me a head's up, overprotective mother hens." Elina sat down on the piano bench as her hands touched her still flat stomach.

"So, how did you know Death?" Duo asked as he eyed Elina's stomach. He skipped and pressed his ear on her stomach. "Can't hear anything."

"Baka. I'm a few weeks pregnant, not six months." The albino smack him lightly on the head. "Good bye coffee. . . and to answer your questions, let's go to my room."

"Do you need any help?" Heero asked.

"I'm fine, Hee-chan. Like I said, I am not showing yet." Elina stood up. "Let's go. I already alerted the girls to meet us in my room.''

Heero glance on his teammates before the five broke into formation, making Elina rolled her eyes in exasperation. Once they reach her room, the boys paused.

They never had a chance to enter Elina's room.

"Wow," Quatre exclaimed softly.

The room was _freaking_ large. It was four times larger than Winner Corporation Conference room and divided into three. The walls are painted in creamy white, greens and a bit of black.

They passed the adjoining room and receiving room. Arriving on the main bedroom, they were caught off guard.

Half of the room are covered with plush dolls! Several of them are familiar like Kiyohime's own plush doll, their Gundams, Timcampy and just to name a few. On the King size Four poster bed's side are a pair of life size Pandas and Kishka bears. A stag, a werewolf, and a Grim is placed near the desk.

On the main bed is a pair of Black and white Rabbits with red eyes and their plush doll versions.

"Ah, Hee-chan! There's a plush doll version of you!" Duo broke the fourth wall as he jumped on the bed after removing his shoes.

"Sewing dolls is one of my hobbies. Don't worry, even I am a wand waving broom riding witch, I do not do Voodoo. Too troublesome." Elina waved her hand as she removed her butterfly themed jacket revealing her tube dress. She then removed her gloves as the boys made themselves comfortable on the bed.

Satella appeared beside her followed by a Homunculi Healer named Mira.

"Alright, allow me to scan you, Mistress." Mira, the brown haired blue eyed version of Satella ordered as she pulled her own wand. Elina rolled her eyes as she allowed her personal Healer to do her job.

"Five weeks, Mistress. Please refrain from stressing yourself and coffee. No wearing high heels and rest whenever you feel tired. Also, please restrain yourself on physical exercises that might hurt the baby."

"Do you think it would be twins, Mira?" the albino asked.

"Possible, Mistress. After all, you are in a triad relationship how short might it be. Please excuse my words but since your magic and heritage is starting to protect the young childe. As a professional, Abortion is out of the question. I know you would rather kill me if I asked you that. Anyhow, the stasis did not harm the baby so no need to be worried."

"What about Shiro? Maria And Vincent are avoiding me these past week."

"I would advise if Shiro-kun would rather sustain himself for the rest of your trimester. The baby would need all the magic and nutrients in order to grow and it would cut the seventy percent chance of miscarria-, Shiro-kun!" Mira exclaimed when the Crystal Blood Innocence materialized into his human form, starling the boys.

"What miscarriage?! Oh dear Lord, I did not make it any worse, right?!" Shiro 's panic is clear as the day.

"Calm down, Baka!" Elina hit him with a pillow. "The baby is fine!"

"How could you be so sure?! I am a parasite type weapon, Elizabeth! I drew energy on you personally in order for you to use me and allow you to walk!"

Satella hit him with a metal clipboard.

"Aack!"

"If this is the reaction of Shiro learning that Gil and Tyki had knocked you up, then I fear the reaction of the soon to be fathers." Mira commented. "And yes, refrain from using magic. Pregnant women had a bit unstable magic since the baby will draw yours in order to make his own core. Boys, take note that mood swings are always present until the end of the third month. Morning sickness. . . well, mistress is lucky she isn't suffering them."

"Is Elina will be ordered in bed rest?" Quatre asked.

"No. Not unless Mistress got herself on a fatal accident. Her magic and creature side would do all what they can to protect the baby. Also, placing Mistress in bed rest on her full term would be bad since pregnant women needs exercise. Add to the fact she is very healthy and powerful."

"Mira, when can we learn about the baby's gender?" Duo asked.

"In late sixth months of the pregnancy. However, it's Mistress Choice if she wanted to learn the gender of her child or have it as a surprise."

"I want the gender to be surprise. All I want to learn is if I would be having twins." Elina decided.

"Of course, Mistress. Would you like to know now?"

"Maybe next check-up."

"Yes,"

Mira listed all the foods she could eat and potions to drink. Good thing Elina had several of those medicines under stasis so no need to brew new ones.

". . no brewing, Milady."

"I know. I'm not that desperate." The albino leaned on Shiro's chest. "Mooh, I really hate wheelchairs."

"Forgive me, Milady but we do not care."

Elina act like a mature woman she is.

She stick her tongue on Mira earning a laugh from everyone.

"Real mature." Mira rolled her eyes in exasperation before turning towards the boys, mainly towards Shiro and Satella.

"Please remember that Milady is _only_ pregnant. She is much dangerous even tied into a wheelchair because of Shiro-kun's separating himself on her. Crowding and smothering her like overprotective Mother hens you are would rather make her lash out. Crystals never like being chained, anyway."

"Of course. The last time she threw a tantrum, half of Area Eleven is demolished." Shiro answered, earning an elbow on his stomach. "ack! What! Its true!"

"I'm not throwing a tantrum! They held my twin brother hostage!"

"Exactly! Your brother complex is so damn potent that even level 4 Akuma's ran for their lives ignoring the orders of Adam. I would not even count the one where you joined your own father in killing seven Apocryphos that normal exorcist cannot even battle properly!"

Elian adjusted herself and wince a bit when she cannot feel her legs.

"I hate being paralyze, anyway, Family protects each other. That's our motto." Pouting, she eyed the boys as Mira and Satella excused themselves. "So. .? Questions?"

"How do you know Death?" Duo asked as he hugged the Heero plush doll which is two feet tall.

"Like my past alternate selves, I collected the Deathly Hallows by accident. It granted me a new life as long as I would do my duties as Master of Death, mainly, signing those never dying Death Files in order for a soul to passed on. Being a Noblesse just added later on but it has no difference being Arthur's Boss. As long as I would not interrupt his soul reaping and abusing my powers over the Death Sector, I will be fine." Elina answered. "As long as I am one of the various Mistress of Deaths—Arthur is my partner—I will continue to live until I decided to end it. Usually, by training the next (un)fortunate Minion."

"What would happen if you resign?" Quatre asked.

"Either I would die for the last time or reborn into a new world without my memories. Its actually my choice and I would not be dying anytime soon. I'm still enjoying my time and I will follow my twin brother into the New World fifty years from now."

"New World?" Wufei repeated. "Are you saying you could walk into alternate dimensions?"

"Indeed I am. Avalon is my primary Door to different dimension I visited for a whim. Why do you think some doors had **UN** carved on the front?" Amusement laced on her voice. "The New World I am talking about is where Allen and the others now reside. Before I was bound as your protector, my world is destroyed in the middle of my battle and the rest of my fellow team mates. I was planning to end the Holy War created by APOCRYPHOS that I swallowed my pride and teamed up with my enemy, the Vatican and Central in order to end it. However, even with my efforts, I failed spectacularly." Elina closed her eyes as she raised her shield in order not to overwhelm Quatre. "Arthur told me that the world I have been fighting for is already rotting and he just allowed me to do my best since he knew not trying to . . fuck."

Shiro wrapped his arms on her waist and buried her face on his chest.

"That world had a rot. Its so suffocating that even I felt it. You could imagine this room covered with poisonous gas. That is the prime example but instead of gas, the air is thick of Death and suffering. Elina tried her best to destroy the said rot but failed. Everybody died. Mortal, immortal, it did not matter. Everything is destroyed even Apocryphos." Shiro gently rake his Accommodators hair. "Arthur-san told Milady that the fate of that world is out of his hands. The original plan was to send Elina to the New World immediately but she would suffer a fifty years' worth of Cyrogenic Sleep that would do more harm than good."

"Its because of the baby, I presume." Trowa commented.

"Plausible. Cyrogenic Sleep might kill the baby." Heero glance upon Elina. "What are you planning to do now, Elina?"

"I do not know. But I know entering into a pity party would do no good. Even Arthur pulled a fast one on me being your Guardian, I really do not mind. I cannot imagine what kind of chaos I might create if Arthur pulled the Cyro card on me. Good thing he didn't."

"Elina, you killed one thousand Oz soldiers when the boys took you from L4 and destroyed their base just because Quatre ordered you. And just last week, you are abusing the hell of the Taboo on calling Voldemort's cannon Fodders as your target practice." Shiro pointed out. "Since you stirred the Hornet's Nest last week."

"I still cannot understand those morons. I knew Magical Britain is pathetic since Grindelwards rein but they never learn." The albino then turned serious. "Boys, be careful. I already published Secret Blood Wars all over the world, attacking magical Britain. Voldemort, the current Dark Lord is on the move while the other international magical enclaves are laughing their ass out. To be honest, they deserved it."

"Nee, nee, Elina-chan, please tell us, are you doing this for shits and giggles or because of us?" Duo asked seriously. Ever since he read about Secret Blood Wars, that question hang on his head.

"Fifty-fifty. The Ministry of Magic are long overdue for a massive house cleaning. The said government is so corrupted that it rivals Oz. I am actually targeting the adults since targeting children leaves bitter taste on my mouth. Blood purity? Please do not make me laugh. Mundane and Magicals are the same. They bleed the same, killed by the same. I hate hypocrites." Silver eyes glance upon the boys. "Since I am really doing this to shake the sheeple out of their ass, we can say that Albus Dumbledore is getting desperate for his Savior (note the sarcasms here) "I would give the goat at least five months to find you, Duo, so be prepared. If they kidnaped you and forced you to join their war. . . well then, feel to destroy _both_ of the light and Dark Fraction. Its their funeral trying to cage the Shinigami." Elina paused for a moment then pressed the intercom next to the bed. "Lyka?"

" _Yes, Milady?_ "

"I'm craving for pork sinigang for lunch. Make sure to separate mine so the boys especially Heero won't try to shoot me because his now favorite is too sour for his taste."

Quatre blinked upon the rather random order. But when he replayed what they are talking to, he burst out laughing much to the confusion of his fellow teammates especially Heero's blank look.

"What? Care to share?"

"Shinigami . ..Sinigang. . ." the blonde choked out his laughter.

It took them three seconds before the room is filled with laughter, especially the look of disbelief Duo is sporting.

"Now I know you are just fattening me! Elina-chan, you're so mean to me!"

"If there is someone who wants to eat you, it's not me! Its Heero!"

"Please stop the sexual innuendos!" Quatre/Wufei.

Elina just smirked and threw pillow which hit Trowa on the face.

"Pillow fight!"

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Four months later,**

Elina is amused. Why, you asked?

Well, watching Heero being chased by a reformed Relena Peacecraft with a rolling pin for accidentally ruining her newly brought pink dress is plain hilarious.

Also, its been three months since the War ended.

Thought she had killed Relena, right? To be honest Relena is easy to talked to if you had gotten passed her 'Heero Worship'. Who thought throwing her in a room alone with Kiyohime's portrait accompanied by Lily and Catherine would fix her? Elina does not really care about the political clout the Vice Foreign Minister turned Queen of the World has. All she wants is Heero's happiness.

Speaking of which, she better stop this nonsense.

"Kyouya, may you help me go down?" she called from the balcony.

Immediately, Heero materialize behind her, making even Relena gape in shock.

"Wha—how?"

"Silent apparition." Elina rolled her eyes as she accepted the teen's hand. "You know you do not need to do that."

"I really wanted to see Relena's face when she learned I could have ditch her." The Wing ex-pilot gave her a small smile.

"Figures. But Relena, I still need the birthday boy alive." The albino called as Heero accompanied her down the stairs. "Where's the others?"

"Trowa and Quatre are checking the guest list along Satella. Wufei is talking to Sally and Une while last time I check, Duo is on his room." Heero answered.

"Oh? Is that so—" Elina was cut off when Shiro appeared, holding a cute baby wearing a Black Mokona onesie. "Shiro? Did you knocked someone and forgot to tell me?"

"Of course not, Elina. And I always use protection on my escapades." Shiro gently adjusted the baby revealing . .. baby Duo in his base form.

Back being a black haired baby with large emerald eyes with a hint of Amethyst.

"Duo?!" Heero/Elina.

"Oh my gosh, he's so cute!" Relena gushed.

Well, Baby Duo is _cute_ no, the right word is adorable.

"What happened, Shiro?" Elina asked as Baby Duo tried to reach her. Opening her arms Shiro gave her the very adorable baby. "HI, Adrian."

"Mama!" Baby Duo messily kissed her cheek. "Love ya!"

"Oh I love you, too, Hatchling." The Albino coo how cute Duo is as he buried his face on her chest that Relena is leering out sometime.

"The Chibi accidentally drank the remaining Komutivan V, Elina. The one made Kanda and Lavi turned Chibi. However, I think it had different reaction to Duo since it shrunk him as an eighteen month old baby." Shiro reported. "You know, he really looks cute on that onesie. I salute Sasha's preservation on clothes since this one is yours, right?"

"Nope, Its Ethan's. At least you did not put him on a Pikachu one. We're doomed." Elina gave Baby Duo to Heero when Chibi tried to get the attention of his 'Hee-chan'. "Do we have the antidote made by Bak Chang?"

"Currently being brewed by our Potion Masters. However, Mira said we could just wait for a week until the potion wears off by itself."

"Elina?"

"Yes, Heero?"

"I think I saw one of these with skull print. Why not that one since Duo nicknamed himself Shinigami?" Heero asked making even Relena nodded in agreement.

"I know its cute but. . . the magical sector _might_ thought we are endorsing the Death Eaters."

"Sick them the Basilisk, will you?"

"Now, you're talking into my language, Kyouya."

Relena glance at SHIRO.

"Are they really talking about murder in my presence?"

Shiro shrug and adjusted his fedora hat. "It's normal you might want to see them planning on the weekly Training in Hell Weekend in order to weed the rookies of Une's pet project Preventers. They even called it **Peverel Style.** You should have seen the look Une has when even she is roped on the training! I never heard someone cursed and shoot the targets that much."

"I think it hurt her pride that a four month pregnant woman beat her on that obstacle course. That was the last time we had ask Zero and Shinigami for an advice." Elina cannot stop the giggles that escape her lips. "Maybe you should try one of those, Relena. Its better to be a badass Queen than being a damsel in distress."

"And. . . she's asking me why Sally and Cat idolize her." Heero murmured as BABY Duo fell asleep on his chest.

"Oh hush."

They later spend their time until the others returned for lunch. Currently, they are in one of Quatre's vacation houses to celebrate Heero's birthday. The Wing Pilot flat out refused a large gathering so they are just preparing an intimate dinner.

"And currently, Trowa, make sure to take Duo _away_ from your boyfriend or else Kitty Kat would not let him go." Elina said as Quatre doted upon Baby Duo. "I'm too young looking to see a baby from the two of you especially since Kitty can get himself pregnant!"

"We can borrow yours for practice." Trowa fully ignored the preggers comment like a pro.

"Elina, don't be so mean! Duo is so cute in baby form and we know that Heero won't let him go later on!" Quatre complained as the chibified pilot is currently sucking his bottle of milk.

That comment made them glance on Heero who just raised an eyebrow.

"I never thought they included baby education on your training, Heero." Catherine 'Cat' Bloom commented, Trowa's sister.

"Or he's just natural." Sally pointed out . "How long do you think we will have Baby Duo?"

"A Week if we did not gave him the antidote. But seeing the boys are getting their baby crash course, we will just prepare the antidote if something happens this week." Elina answered as Heero took Baby Duo from Quatre who pouted. "Q-bean, we are so building an orphanage if you like babies so much."

"Nice idea!"

"Figures he would like it." Wufei rolled his eyes. "How much is the budget."

"I could spare eighty trillion. It's just pocket change for me." The albino pulled out her trusty PDA. "And let's use Rere-chan's spare house in London. It's big enough for at least fifty babies and I could add up ore rooms in there and wards. Don't forget the wards."

"How rich are you, Elina?" Une asked as she and the girls stared at her. "I do not think Quatre's wealth measures yours and he is the _richest_ bachelor as of late."

"That depends. We stopped counting after a decade." Satella's the one who answered. "We could visit the treasury rooms later."

Relena and Une felt faint.

"Are you telling us that you could save the world from economic crisis ten times over?" Relena.

". . it would not even make a dent. And since Potter luck strikes, when Rere-chan summoned me, Potter luck turned into Golden Rule meaning _every_ business I focused on are currently on bloom. Why do you think he is dragging me on business meetings these past few months?" Elina rolled her eyes. "Duo is abusing the hell out of it especially on Casinos. He inherited the famous Hyper Intuition of Peverel Family and coupled of my Golden Rule, which is the biggest cheat. Ever."

"I still do not want to play poker with you or any card games. You cheated even wearing sleeve less shirts!" Heero complained.

"Oh, you are just bitter that you five ended up naked last time we played."

"You're cheating, Elina." Wufei pointed out.

"The laugh gave it out, you know." Trowa rolled his eyes. "Plain creepy. And I swear I even saw devil horns growing on her head."

"Che! At least the rest of you are now immune in my antics."

"More like insanity do not underestimate it." Quatre.

"You're still sane so no issues."

"You caused even Une nightmares." –Heero.

"I could do worse."

"She's right you know." Une drank her wine. "Care to tell me your other plans on our Pet Project?"

"Building them to Quality, Une. I also tasked Heero to read the reports on my future minions. The magical sectors are almost full. Gotta love using Vampires and Werewolves on Retrieval missions and they are still cursing me for the Entrance exam and one a month Training in Hell Week. Their screams are music to my ears. .. " Elina let out an evil laugh complete with thunder backdrop.

Baby Duo clapped in glee while the rest stared at Elina in disbelief.

"Now ,I'm sure being weird is hereditary." Wufei cannot help but to say.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Three days later,**

"We had so many blackmail photos gathered for Baby Duo." Une commented as she is the one who was appointed (cough blackmailed cough) to watch Baby Duo for a few hours since no one is available and Elina has a cold.

"Duo is an easy baby, you know." Sally gently rubs the baby's back as Baby Duo curled on her chest fast asleep on his Pikachu onesei.

"At least we are now returning him to his mom. He kept calling Elina Mommy, its so cute." Une turned to the car window. "Elina is already on her sixth month, right?"

"Yeah. Her doctor said she is expecting twins and the boys are half way finished making the nursery. To be honest, even Trowa is afraid that Quatre would kidnap one of the babies as his own."

"I still wonder what the babies would look like. You need to admit that Elina's mates are good looking."

"I cannot believe her luck. Not one but two? One is a Portuguese and a French nobleman?"

"Actually, Elina said Gilbert is her Butler. She also said that her father saved him when he was dying by turning him into a demi human. I have not asked for the full version but basically, her love story is kinda screw up."

"At least she's legal. . right?"

"the courting, as Satella told me, started when she was seventeen years old mentally and physically, anyway. Don't know enough details but her father gave the go signal to her fiancés to knock her up since they are going to be married by the end of the week, anyway. However. . well you know the rest."

However, their talk ends up abruptly when the driver cursed. Une and Sally immediately went defensive and pulled their guns when multiple gunshot sounds surrounded them.

"Magicals!" Une exclaimed as she gotten out of the car. Without further ado, she starts shooting the masked Death Eaters. "Sally, protect Duo!"

"Yes!"

Time to see the fruits of those insane trainings Black Elina threw them!

Une and the rest of her four Preventer Guards immediately killed the DE who uses the killing curse. Head shot would do that and since Magical Britain's own wizards are so behind the times, they haven't invented any shield spell that could blocked a bullet.

Not their problem.

Une removed the empty magazines of her guns and replaced them. Returning fire, one of the cannon fodders called backup.

Shit, why did this happen just when Elina is out cold?!

She cannot call the boys too. Something is interruptin—jammer! Shit, when did they pulled that one?! Sall—

A stray Crucio hit her.

Shit. That hurt!

Before she passed out, she saw an old man carrying a crying Duo.

 _I'm so sorry. .._

" _ **Oblivate!"**_

 _ **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

Back to the Matsunaga Manor, Elina let out a terrifying growl.

Someone took her hatchling. Aljeena is wanting there blood.


End file.
